Hadiah NatalOneshot
by lilu-h210896
Summary: Dad, thats..." "From you, Son..."


_**Hadiah Natal**_

_**Lilu-Herlambang.**_

Prologue:

29 November,

Musim dingin sudah mulai masuk di Hogwards.

Severus Snape, Kepala Sekolah Hogwards, mulai kedinginan.

Severus mengencangkan pegangannya kepada jubah—jaket yang ia pakai. Ia—Severus, kedinginan.

Ia berpikir untuk membeli sebuah sweater, atau paling tidak jubah musim dingin. Ia menyesal, mengapa tidak berusaha mempelajari sihir api—penghangatan waktu ia bersekolah di Hogwards, dan ia berpikiran untuk menciptakan ramuan—sihir api—penghangatan itu.

Ia mulai akan mencoba mencari bahan-bahan ramuan. Ia pergi ke perpustakaan, membuka buku, mencari bahan bahan ramuan yang dapat menghangatkan. Ia menemukannya kadal api—salamander.

Tetapi kau tahu, salamander di dunia sihir juga mulai menjadi binatang yang dilindungi, karena salamander sudah hampir punah.

Severus berjalan keluar, dengan membawa tumpukan buku buku tebal di tangannya. Sebagian berisi Hangat=Api, Kadal Salamander, Monster penghasil api, Bahan Ramuan, Panas, dan Daging Salamander.

Ia berjalan pulang ke rumahnya—Spinner's End, mendapati Harry sedang menghangatkan sup bawang yang diberikan Molly. Harry melihatnya membawa buku-buku tebal itu, dan membantunya, ditaruhnya buku-buku itu di meja.

"_hey Dad, bawaannya banyak sekali?" tanyanya._

"_um.. yeah, aku ingin menciptakan ramuan penghangat." jawabku._

"_ah, sudah mulai dingin memang di Hogwards." __Katanya sambil menyodorkan sup bawang itu._

"_thanks, Harry." ucapku, tersenyum—hanya guratan tipis._

Ia tersenyum senang, membalas senyumku. Memang, walau kami sudah resmi menjadi ayah dan anak, aku memang masih sibuk, mengurus urusan Hogwards.

"_wanna eat with me,son?" aku tertegun, __masih canggung menggunakan kata-kata itu._

"_yes, Dad.." Harry duduk di sebelahku, canggung. Wajahnya tersipu malu._

Kami makan bersama dengan sup bawang itu, aku memanaskan roti, dan menyerahkannya ke Harry.

"_Makanlah ini juga nak..."_

"_Baiklah, dad." Ia tersenyum, senang._

Setelah makan, aku masuk kedalam ruangan bawah tanahku—laboratorium, dan mulai membuka buku. Mulai dari Hangat=Api, Harry datang membantuku.

" _Ada yang bisa kubantu, Dad?"_

"_Tentu saja,nak. Aku ingin membuat ramuan penghangat, tanpa perlu memakai jaket dan sweater, kita tetap merasa hangat."_

" _Sounds great, dad !" __Ia mulai membuka bukunya, mengambil Daging Salamander._

Kami terdiam selama beberapa jam. Sesekali, aku meliriknya—Harry. Matanya yang hijau, menunduk, begitu serius. Ia—Severus, menikmati suasana itu, Hangat.

Harry tertidur, dengan buku Panas di tangannya. Severus menggotongnya ke kasur, dan menyelimutinya. Ia mencium kening Harry, dengan lembut. Mematikan lampu, dan menutup pintu. Severus Snape, tidur.

Terdengar ketukan di pintu kamar tidur Severus, Harry yang mengetuknya.

"_Dad? Bangun, nanti telat. Tadi malam kita tidur kemalaman sih..." __ujarnya._

"_kau berangkat duluan saja nak, aku bisa berDisaparate dan Aparate di ruang kepala sekolah, apa kau mau ikut juga?"_

"_um, baiklah dad..." Ia menunggu di depan pintu._

Aku memakai baju—Sweater hitam. Tidak lupa, kukenakan jubah hitamku. Aku memang suka hitam.

"_ayo, nak. Jangan tidur lagi." kataku membangunkan Harry._

"_ah, okay dad."_

Mereka berDisaparate, menghilang, dan berAparate di Ruang Kepala Sekolah. Harry bergegas ke ruang kelas Auror, dan Ayahnya—Severus mengajar Ramuan.

Selesai pelajaran Auror, Harry berjalan-jalan. Entah kenapa, ia berjalan menuju Astronomy Tower—Menara Astronomi. Ia berjalan, ke tempat Professor Albus Dumbledore, Kepala sekolah sebelumnya, meninggal.

Ia menyaksikan kejadian itu, dan masih lumayan sering terbawa mimpi. Tetapi, Ia tidak mau di Obiliviate. Ia bersikukuh mempertahankan ingatan itu.

_Klak_, Suara pintu dibuka. Harry menoleh, melihat siapa yang masuk. Ia tidak menyangka, itu adalah ayahnya—Severus Snape.

"_Hi, Son. Sudah selesai pelajaran Auror mu?" Ia bertanya._

"_...Sudah, dad.."_

"_aku membawa sedikit makanan—Sandwich, dan sebotol cola. __Lumayan untuk mengisi tenaga." katanya, sambil tertawa._

"_..." Harry melongo melihatku, mungkin pikirnya aku tidak bisa masak—atau tertawa?, kalau hal seperti ini mah, kecil._

"_Thanks Dad.."Ia tersenyum._

Aku membalas senyumannya—tetap dengan guratan tipis di wajahku. Kami makan bersama-sama. Matahari sudah mulai terik, aku segera kembali ke ruanganku—ruang kepala sekolah. Aku bertemu lukisan Albus—kepala sekolah sebelumnya. Aku menyapanya.

"_Hey, Albus" Sapaku._

"_Halo Severus. Habis makan sama anakmu?" tanyanya, meringis._

"_Yeah." jawabku, tersipu malu._

"_belakangan kamu jadi lebih sering tersenyum. __Apa di kelas juga?" tanyanya lagi, penasaran._

"_hmm, __di kelas sih...Jarang."_

"_baguslah, apa pendapat orang-orang? Mengetahui hal itu?"_

"_sebagian besar terkejut. Harry hanya memberi tahu teman-temannya, dan guru-guru memang sudah tahu, waktu itu._

"_Hmm.. Baiklah, Selamat bekerja Severus."_

"_Bye Albus."_

Aku meninggalkan lukisan Albus, kembali mengajar di Hogwards.

Harry, tahu ayahnya sudah mulai kedinginan. Ia membeli dua gulung wool, di Diagon Alley. Warnanya Abu-abu, ia yakin Ayahnya juga suka warna abu-abu—karena di lemari bajunya hanya hitam, hitam, dan hitam.

Ia belajar cara merajut dari Hermione. Setiap selesai kelas, ia pergi ke kamar kebutuhan. Bersembunyi, membuat sweater itu.

"_Un, Hermione, setelah ini bagaimana?"_

"_yang ini masuk ke situ, terus itu ke sana, nah, yang itu!"_

"_susah juga ya membuat sweater ini..." harry menghela nafas._

"_tentu saja!" ucap hermione bangga._

"_nih," katanya, menyodorkan bungkusan abu-abu "hadiah natal dariku, maaf ya kecepetan"_

"_Thanks Hermione." Aku membukanya, Syal abu-abu. Rajutan tangan._

Aku melanjutkan rajutanku lagi, tiga puluh menit setiap hari, dan dua puluh menit setiap malam. Tanpa ketahuan ayahku.

30 November,

Salju turun di Hogwards.

Aku mendekapkan jubahku. Dingin, pikirku. Aku masuk ke kantorku—ruang kepala sekolah. Aku menaruh bukuku di meja, dan melihat ada buntalan abu-abu. Aku membukanya, bingung.

_Siapa yang kira-kira akan memberi hadiah kepada Professor Snape yang menyebalkan ini? Pikirku._

"_Hey, Severus. Dapat hadiah?" tanya lukisan Albus Dumbledore._

"_Yeah,… Dari Harry"_

"_wah, senangnya…"_

Aku mengangkat sesuatu—Sweater itu. Mengepaskan ukurannya, dan mencobanya. Ukurannya ternyata pas sekali. Dan, Hangat. Ia tersenyum senang. Kali ini benar-benar senyum, bukan hanya guratan tipis.

Pulangnya, Aku menaruh jubahku di tempat biasa. Terlihat Sweater hitam lengan panjang itu menghiasi badanku—yang sedikit berotot ini. Aku memasak makan malam—hanya kalkun panggang. Harry terkejut juga, melihatku memasak, apalagi dengan Sweater Abu-abu ini.

"_Dad, that's…"_

"_from you.. son.."_

"_Thanks.." Kataku lagi, Tersenyum._

Kami makan bersama-sama. Sambil bercerita tentang apa yang terjadi hari ini. Ia memuji makananku sekarang.

_Hangat, Pikirku._

The End of the Story.

Epilogue:

"_Dad, sepertinya—maaf ya rada terlalu asin deh"_

"_Eh? Masa?" jawabku tak percaya._

_Merry Christmas and Happy New year._

_A/N :  
Emang kecepetan ya kalo natal…_

_Pokoknya Christmas juga nggak lama lagi kan?_

_Diluar sana juga udah mulai hujan terus…_

_Mind to review?_


End file.
